Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku
Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku (ビックリ!! 悟空がギニューでギニューが悟空, Bikkuri!! Goku ga Ginyu de Ginyu ga Goku) is the fourth episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the seventy-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 12, 1990. Its original American air date was September 15, 1999. Summary At the start of the episode, Frieza flies up and talks to Grand Elder Guru. Guru says Nail was trained differently than the other Namekians and that he is much stronger. While he is saying this he tells Nail telepathically that they must keep Frieza distracted so the humans can find the Dragon Balls. Across the planet over to where Captain Ginyu and Goku are, Captain Ginyu tells Goku he can beat him because he is not trained to be a killing machine like Goku. Back at Guru's place, Nail says he knows a place for Frieza and himself can battle and he flies off with Frieza following him. Over with Captain Ginyu, Captain Ginyu starts laughing surprising . He throws a small Ki Blast at Goku which is easily deflected. He then does his Galaxy Dynamite followed by a Finger Blast. None of these phase Goku. Captain Ginyu then takes off his scouter, giving it to Jeice saying he will need it later. Frieza asks Nail where they are going and when he does not answer, he teleports in front of Nail saying this was far enough. They go down and Frieza tells him his chance of winning is non-existent. Nail powers up and Frieza says that he under-estimated Nail's power. He tells him his left arm has enough power to beat Nail and says he will fight him with only that arm. Nail attacks him with a chop to the neck, which has no effect. Frieza grabs his arm and rips it off. Nail jumps back and howls in pain, but is able to regenerate the limb. We see Bulma on her airbike who complains about not being able to go any faster. She is then hit in the back by a flying pterodactyl but she thinks she can hide from it in the cave ahead. The cave has another dinosaur so she stops and is carried off by the flying dinosaur up into the air and is dropped thinking she will be eaten by the dinosaur below. The dinosaurs are beaten up by Krillin and Gohan and Bulma yells at them saying they had been avoiding her and was angry they did not have the Dragon Balls yet. They take the Dragon Radar but before leaving, Gohan tells her that Goku is on the planet. Bulma thinks of the last time she saw Goku and how handsome he has become. At where Ginyu and Goku are, Captain Ginyu powers up a bit before piercing himself through his chest, amazing Goku. He then uses his lethal Body Change on Goku. Goku can not believe he is in Captain Ginyu's body and Jeice gives the new Captain Ginyu his scouter back then Ginyu says they should head back to the ship since they have “defeated” Goku. Goku summons up all his strength then slowly follows them. Trivia *Frieza hints that he is or may be left handed, when he mentions he would only use his left hand in the battle with Nail. As in future episodes and when he destroyed Planet Vegeta, most of his special attacks were from his left hand only. In the later episode where he finishes Vegeta, he shot him with his left hand. In some of his fights, he starts with his left hand before his right. *Just after Frieza tells Nail "It's time to put up or shut up!", the dark color on his lips is missing, briefly making Frieza look more masculine. *Goku is given added noises when Ginyu switches bodies with him in the remastered dub, while he does not make any noises near the end of the Body Change in the original dub. *In the FUNimation Dub of the episode, there is a major inconsistency regarding the power levels of Nail and Frieza, which are 42,000 and 530,000, respectively. Frieza erroneously states that he is five hundred thousand times stronger than Nail. * In the English Dub, Bulma complains to Krillin and Gohan by saying that she hasn't showered in weeks and ran out of lip gloss a month ago which is an inconsistency since they actually have not been on Namek for much longer than 6 days and Bulma had a bath back in "The Prince Fights Back" which only took place six days ago. Gallery Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z